Sanitary and storm sewer systems typically comprise a plurality networked sewer pipelines. These pipelines are occasionally passed through or joined to one another at a manhole structure. This structure serves as a node for the sewer system and also provides access to the pipelines for cleaning or maintenance purposes.
A typical manhole comprises a base and a peripheral side wall extending upwardly therefrom. The side wall typically includes inlet and outlet openings to which corresponding inlet and outlet pipes of the sewer system are coupled. Storm or sewer water flowing through the inlet pipe enters the manhole through the manhole inlet opening and exits the manhole through the manhole outlet opening and outlet pipe.
The inlet and outlet openings may be positioned so as to change the directional flow of water at the site of the manhole. This would occur whenever the inlet and outlet openings are not coaxial. The present invention provides a manhole base or liner which facilitates the redirection of the flow of water through the manhole. Moreover, it is suitable for use in a variety of structures in which inlet openings are positioned in various positions and in which there may be a plurality of such openings.